


The Tales of End Kingdom

by LindyGale



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindyGale/pseuds/LindyGale
Summary: The Rebel War broke out in the End Kingdom against the Mad Wizard and his army of rebels. The Grim Reaper, a menacing assassin serving the Mad Wizard, saved the two Yukimura princesses instead of ending their lives as ordered by the Mad Wizard.After defeating the Mad Wizard twice in the Rebel War and, subsequently, in the Dark War,  the Grim Reaper, now named Koro as the current king of the kingdom, must find a way to beat the Mad Wizard once again who will come back more powerful and with stronger forces than ever.And so he formed the Great Council, composing of 28 members, that will help him in the final battle against the Mad Wizard and that will also be pulling the reins of the kingdom's welfare in the future.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Okuda Manami, Chiba Ryuunosuke/Hayami Rinka, Fuwa Yuzuki/Mimura Kouki, Hara Sumire/Yoshida Taisei, Hazama Kirara & Horibe Itona & Muramatsu Takuya & Terasaka Ryouma & Yoshida Taisei, Hazama Kirara/Terasaka Ryouma, Irina Jelavić/Karasuma Tadaomi, Isogai Yuuma/Kataoka Megu, Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa, Kimura Masayoshi/Yada Touka, Kurahashi Hinano/Okajima Taiga, Maehara Hiroto/Okano Hinata, Nakamura Rio/Sugaya Sousuke
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	1. 𝕆𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕧𝕚𝕖𝕨

╔══════════════ °• ♔ •° ══════════════╗

_The End Kingdom attained its name from being located  
at the most corner part of the **Kunugigaoka World.**   
Furthermore, the kingdom was the youngest one among   
the five kingdoms that have been built. It also   
lived up to its name by its reputation of being the most   
inferior kingdom. Regardless, it was known to have   
magic users that have abnormal levels of magic powers.   
It is said that that the first king of the End Kingdom was a   
prince from one of the other four kingdoms who did not inherit   
the throne. The first king was claimed to have a power that can   
control storms and tornados that can wipe out multiple   
kingdoms. _

╚══════════════ °• ♔ •° ══════════════╝

𝔏𝔞𝔫𝔠𝔢𝔰𝔱𝔢𝔯 𝔉𝔬𝔯𝔱𝔯𝔢𝔰𝔰

_The fortress for the kingdom's army and intelligence for battle.  
It is where all the army generals hold their conference for strategy planning.  
The place is also where the vice-chief commander of the army resides.  
The king/queen is the chief commander. _

＊

𝔈𝔡𝔦𝔫𝔟𝔲𝔯𝔤𝔥 ℭ𝔞𝔭𝔦𝔱𝔞𝔩

_The market center of the kingdom.  
This is where food and other goods from villages, provinces, and cities are delivered for trade.   
The general of the North Army lives here._

＊  


ℭ𝔞𝔪𝔟𝔯𝔦𝔡𝔤𝔢 ℭ𝔦𝔱𝔶

_The kingdom's point of defense.  
This is where the war strategist and the general of the West Army resides. _

＊  


𝔊𝔩𝔬𝔲𝔠𝔢𝔰𝔱𝔢𝔯 ℭ𝔦𝔱𝔶

_The city is the producer of medicine and potions.  
It is where healers are being trained and sent throughout parts  
of the kingdom. _

＊

𝔖𝔲𝔰𝔰𝔢𝔵 ℭ𝔦𝔱𝔶

_The kingdom's biggest army camp is situated here.  
This is where soldiers and palace knights are trained.  
The city holds a portal to and fro Lancester Fortress.  
The general of the South Army lives here._

＊

𝔎𝔢𝔫𝔱 𝔓𝔯𝔬𝔳𝔦𝔫𝔠𝔢

_A territory of Lancester Fortress.  
This is where skilled marksmen and archers as well as the best architects are born.  
The two noble clans that live here also have their heirs compete to become the royal reliever of the throne. _

＊

𝔜𝔬𝔯𝔨 𝔓𝔯𝔬𝔳𝔦𝔫𝔠𝔢

_A territory of Lancester Fortress.  
This is the hometown of cold-blooded mercenaries.  
It is where the seaport is located for fishermen. _

＊

ℜ𝔬𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔰𝔞𝔶 𝔓𝔯𝔬𝔳𝔦𝔫𝔠𝔢

_A territory of Edinburgh Capital.  
The kingdom's main source of food and agricultural center.  
This is where high-quality crops and animals are farmed to be sold at Edinburgh Capital._

＊

ℭ𝔬𝔯𝔫𝔴𝔞𝔩𝔩 𝔙𝔦𝔩𝔩𝔞𝔤𝔢

_A territory of Cambridge City.  
It is known as the 'Cursed Village' since the baroness there brings misfortune to the village with her magic.  
The Grand Library, where all knowledge is found, is in the center of the village.  
The village is where the fastest and toughest horses are raised for battle.  
Moreover, the Grouchy Woodcutter and the Peculiar Cook live here. _

＊

ℜ𝔲𝔦𝔫𝔰 𝔬𝔣 ℭ𝔩𝔞𝔯𝔢𝔫𝔠𝔢 𝔙𝔦𝔩𝔩𝔞𝔤𝔢

_A territory of Gloucester City.  
This is where the tamers of mythical creatures once lived and existed.  
Due to the previous war, the place has been turned into ruins.  
No villagers and nobles have survived. _

＊

𝔈𝔩𝔳𝔢𝔫 ℭ𝔦𝔱𝔶

_Where the elves live, filled with mountains of never-ending snow.  
It's like they have their own world; the elves don't interact with the humans in the kingdom. _

＊

𝔇𝔯𝔞𝔤𝔬𝔫'𝔰 𝔇𝔢𝔫

_The den of a terrifying dragon called Gourdox.  
It can suck in anyone's life force with its breath.  
No one has defeated this dragon.  
As long as the dragon is not disturbed from its sleep, the kingdom is safe. _

＊

𝔉𝔬𝔯𝔢𝔰𝔱 𝔬𝔣 𝔎𝔫𝔬𝔴𝔩𝔢𝔡𝔤𝔢

_Known for the magical resources that can be found in this forest.  
In its center is where the 'Wise Tree' stood.  
The magical mirror of the tree provides guidance and answers for the ruler of the kingdom. _

＊

𝔐𝔶𝔰𝔱𝔢𝔯𝔦𝔬𝔲𝔰 𝔓𝔬𝔫𝔡

_No one exactly knows what this pond can specifically do.  
A lot of stories were told about people having extraordinary encounters with this pond.  
One said that he saw his future when he looked at his reflection in the water and it came true.  
Another shared that the pond gave him a sword that made him undefeated although it caused him to lose his family. _

＊

𝔈𝔱𝔢𝔯𝔫𝔞𝔩 𝔉𝔞𝔩𝔩𝔰

_There are rumors that once you jump down the waterfall, you'll retain your youth forever.  
However, you will have to undergo many trials before you're able to reach the top of the mountain where the Eternal Falls is.  
Many have gone here and tried to overcome the trials.  
No one came back successful and alive.  
But it was said that the current king of the End Kingdom was able to reach the falls and take a jump,  
which has made him look young even after years have passed.  
Behind the waterfall was a hidden cave where water sprites live. _

＊

𝔗𝔴𝔦𝔫 𝔊𝔦𝔞𝔫𝔱𝔰

_Legend says that if a couple passed through the Twin Giants, danger shall befall upon them.  
If they are able to conquer it, their fate will be intertwined forever. _

＊

𝔇𝔴𝔞𝔯𝔣 ℌ𝔦𝔩𝔩𝔰

_The dwarves dwell in the hills between the Rothesay Province and Gloucester City.  
If given with a gift or offering, they can grant you your wish. _

＊

𝔚𝔦𝔩𝔡 𝔚𝔬𝔬𝔡𝔰

_The habitat of various mythical creatures.  
Because of uncertainties and infinite possible dangers that lurk in these woods,  
people are not keen to wander here except for the Creature Tamers of the Clarence Village. _

＊

𝔇𝔬𝔬𝔪 ℭ𝔞𝔫𝔞𝔩

_The strong current of the river makes it impossible and life-threatening for anyone to swim in._  
Only the water magic users can traverse these waters without getting sucked in the giant whirlpool -  
the timing of its appearance unpredictable.


	2. 𝕻𝖗𝖔𝖑𝖔𝖌𝖚𝖊

𝐎𝐍 𝐀 𝐃𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐃𝐅𝐔𝐋 𝐍𝐈𝐆𝐇𝐓 beneath the dark cloudy sky, sounds of swords clashing reverberated as screams of agony and pain ripped through the still air that was mixed with the scent of blood and ashes. Amidst the ruins blazing with flames and the increasing bodies falling to the ground, soldiers and rebels were exchanging attacks and blows, risking their lives in the fight.

The Mad Wizard, the leader of the rebels, was facing the king of the End Kingdom outside the castle. Short dark green waves framing his face, he wore a half-suppressed laugh as his pale teal eyes sharpened with malice. He bared his hands that each produced a circle of black energy.

Known for his powerful magic and cunning, the Mad Wizard wanted to overtake the throne. He once served the kingdom until his madness and greed engulfed him and caused him to wage a war against the king.

He had been waiting for this day to come for a long time – to finally end the life of this foolish, weak-willed man standing a few meters away from him.

"You will be a dead man soon, King Yukimura!" the Mad Wizard exclaimed.

The king, his eyes filled with anger, raised his arms. A gush of wind encircled around him, pushing away the surrounding soldiers and rebels. Behind him was the queen lying on the grass, drenched with blood and unbreathing.

"You will not get away with this. I will make sure of that," the king answered.

Despite the wounds covering his body and the tear of his cape, his will to fight the evil before him remained unwavering. He would do anything in his power to stop this mad man and end this senseless war that has taken hundreds of lives. Including his wife, whom he loved so dearly.

After one bated breath, the Mad Wizard leaped off from his position, one hand radiating with energy magic ready. In turn, the king swung his arm and released a sharp wind wave that collided with the dark energy blast.

Meanwhile, inside the castle, the doors to the underground storage swung open with a screeching noise. The two girls, Princess Aguri and Princess Akari of the Yukimura Royal Family, flinched as a ray of light entered the room. The older one, Princess Aguri, held her sister's small frame close to her chest while she eyed the luminous figure that walked in.

Her brown eyes hinted recognition upon taking a closer look at the stranger before them. "You..." she trailed off.

"Yes, it is me." The man flaunted an amicable smile, the one that he would wear before killing his targets. But this time, he has a different purpose, which was the polar opposite of what he had been doing in his job.

Princess Aguri's hold on her sister loosened as relief washed over her face. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"I'm here to rescue you two, princess," the man replied.

When he had reached out his hand, a beautiful woman appeared at the doorway. Her eyes are like amber and her hair, sliding down her back, elegant black. "What are you doing?" the woman, called Duchess Aimi of the Kanzaki Family, blurted out in a dire tone.

The man turned around with a plastered smile on his face. "I'm bringing the princesses out of here."

Duchess Aimi set into a defensive stance as she said, "I cannot let you do that."

"You're mistaken, Duchess Aimi!" Princess Aguri cried out. "He is –"

Before she could finish her sentence, the man disappeared and, then, appeared behind the duchess. He stabbed her back with his dagger knife before returning to his previous position.

Princess Akari let out a squeal and Princess Aguri a gasp as she covered her mouth.

"We must hurry," the man said. Without adieu, he carried Princess Akari in his arms and grabbed Princess Aguri's wrist before teleporting them out of there.

As soon as they arrived at the Dragon's Den, away from the castle and near the cliff to the sea, Princess Aguri landed a slap across the man's cheek. "How could you kill the duchess? She was protecting the two of us from the rebels. She is on our side!" she rattled.

Princess Akari sniffed as she hid behind her sister, her tiny fist coiled tight on the dress.

The man was stunned. He had been hit a million times already, but since it was _her_ who had hurt him _,_ the pain clung like a permanent mark on his skin.

After touching his flaming cheek, his head cocked towards her. "I had to do it," he said softly.

Then he clasped Princess Aguri's shoulders desperately as he looked straight into her eyes. "There is no time to explain. You have to trust me, princess."

This would have to be the first time that he felt this strongly for someone. In the past, he did not give regard to the welfare of a human being. Ever since he met the princess, he learned the values of kindness and empathy, which changed his views in life.

But most importantly, he learned how to love.

Throughout his life, all he knew and was made to do were to manipulate, deceive, and to assassinate people. He was given the name, _Grim Reaper_ , for the countless deaths he has brought on every job assigned to him. A year ago, the Mad Wizard hired him to infiltrate the castle and gather information for his plan to overthrow the king. He was specifically mandated to keep an eye on the two princesses whom he had to kill on the day of the invasion.

Little he did know that observing the eldest princess would break the chains of his trapped soul bit-by-bit as the days passed by. It was the way she trained her magic power diligently at the open grass as the wind she produced blew her short brown hair along with her dress. It was the way she played with her younger sister so lovingly and merrily, the sounds of their laughter bringing warmth even in his stone-cold heart. It was also the way she treated everyone – even the servants and the townspeople – with respect despite their lower statuses.

_On one particular day, Princess Aguri was practicing a new wind technique when she heard a howl from the forest as if something or someone was in pain. She went to investigate the noise and found a baby wild boar that had its foot stuck on the root of a giant tree._

_While perched on a branch, the Grim Reaper watched the concerned princess free the baby boar. After she did, a giant wild boar came, seemingly agitated at the sight of the princess holding the wailing baby boar._

_"H-Hello, I just helped your child." Aware of the possible danger she was in, Princess Aguri kept her voice calm and gentle, "His foot was stuck so if you do not mind –"_

_The mother let out a loud growl as it scraped one of its claws on the soil. Princess Aguri hastily went up on her feet, the baby boar still in her grasp, before breaking into a run while the mother boar started chasing after her._

_"Please stop! I mean no harm!" the princess yelled in her attempt to persuade, which was futile against the enraged animal._

_The Grim Reaper chuckled at the humorous sight, flawlessly following the scene by jumping from one tree to another. He began to wonder why the princess was not letting go of the baby boar or attacking the mother boar to defend herself. Normally, you would do either of those things if you were facing the same situation._

_Then it dawned on him. She was still holding onto the baby boar because she wanted to heal its injured leg. She did not want to attack the mother boar with her magic for she feared that she might hurt it than she would intend._

_'What a silly woman,' he thought before hopping off towards the boar and landing a kick straight onto its face._

_Hearing the sound of something heavy collapsing from her back, the princess turned over her shoulder and saw a slender man with short black hair and dark eyes standing in front of the unconscious giant boar._

_"That was reckless, Your Highness," he said as he began walking closer. "You should've protected yourself more."_

_He knew that he was not supposed to show himself to his target more so interact with her. But the urge to save her was so evident that he had not had the luxury to think twice._

_"I couldn't leave this hurt little fella," she said, her kind eyes darting towards the baby boar cuddled in her arms._

_The Grim Reaper's gaze fell to her well-endowed bosom. As a blush crept upon his cheeks, he shook his head and, then, held out his hand._

_"Let me take a look," he offered._

_After that, he treated the baby boar's injury, while Princess Aguri stared at him with awe. "Are you perhaps a healer from Gloucester City?" she asked._

_"No." He finished applying the bandage and, then, hid his medical supplies inside his pouch. As an assassin, one must be prepared for anything._

_"May I at least know your name?"_

_He placed the baby boar down, allowing it to balance itself on its four legs and watching it limped its way to the mother boar that was slowly regaining consciousness._

_"I don't have a name," he replied, putting on a polite smile._

_The princess sensed the strain in his voice and the secrecy of his expression, so she chose not to insist on it. Instead, she gave him a sincere, warm-hearted smile – one that sent his heart beating fast – and said, "Well, thank you for saving me and helping the baby boar. It shows that you are a good person."_

Since then, the Grim Reaper and Princess Aguri would spend some time together in the forest talking and horsing around. Although the princess did not know his true identity, she still felt closer to him and knew that she could trust him.

With the full moon illuminating above, she showed him a smile, the same one that she had on the day she first met him, as she took both of his hands. "I believe you," she said as the breeze softly caressed their skin and their hair.

He squeezed back. "I will come back for you and your sister," he told her, glancing at Princess Akari, who has long, black wavy hair and a pair of round hazel eyes.

"We will be waiting."

After hearing those words, he vanished before them. He teleported back to the castle to find that he was too late. In the middle of the battle, the bodies of the king and the queen lay beside each other, while the Mad Wizard stood with a proud gait.

The Grim Reaper strode his way towards the Mad Wizard whose face lit up at the sight of him.

"Have you taken care of the princesses?" asked the Mad Wizard.

"Already taken care of," the Grim Reaper replied.

A satisfactory look crossed the Mad Wizard's features. "We shall celebrate –" In the blink of an eye, the Grim Reaper materialized by his side, a knife piercing deep in his gut.

His eyes moved towards the Grim Reaper as blood spat out from his mouth. "Why?" he gargled.

The Grim Reaper beamed at him mockingly. "Let us just say that I'm tired of being the villain."

"How dare you." The Mad Wizard raised his hand emitting round black energy. When he had shot it, the Grim Reaper already teleported to another spot.

The Mad Wizard cackled hysterically with his hand clamped over his bleeding stomach. "I will see to it that you will pay!" he declared, his other hand pointing at the calm-faced Grim Reaper.

"Good luck with that." The Grim Reaper flashed a blue energy ball from the palm of his hand when the Mad Wizard generated a blinding light. Everyone, including the Grim Reaper, shielded their eyes. Upon peering over his arm, the Grim Reaper saw that the Mad Wizard was nowhere to be found.


	3. 𝔸ℂ𝕋 𝕆ℕ𝔼  - 𝕿𝖍𝖊 𝕹𝖊𝖜 𝕿𝖍𝖗𝖔𝖓𝖊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The social hierarchy is actually based on medieval historical facts. I just made some tweaks to fit the story and characters of my book.


	4. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that your comments were unintentionally removed when I deleted the chapter on The End Kingdom Map since I combined it with the Overview chapter of the book (it's for presentation purposes - I'm a clean freak that way). 
> 
> That's why I want to say that I'm sorry! Instead, I'll keep in my memory your wonderful comments about my story. 
> 
> Again, thank you for reading my story. It makes me happy that you come to like it!!

**‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ♡ °̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ °̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥ ♡ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊**

**╔══════════════╗  
𝚂𝚘𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 𝙲𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚜  
╚══════════════╝ **

◢✥◣  
 **ℝ𝕆𝕐𝔸𝕃𝕊  
** ◥✥◤

**1) King**

He is the ruler of the kingdom.  
He makes laws and is the one in charge of taking care of the people of the land. 

**2) Queen**

She is the second-in-command to the king.  
She takes major decisions when the king was unwell, hurt, or incapable of doing it.  
She serves as a hostess for guests. 

**3) Prince**

The prince is next in line for the throne depending on the birth order.  
He most likely sits in on official meetings. 

**4) Princess**

If there is no prince, the princess is the next in line for the throne.  
She is often married off to a prince in another kingdom to secure long-lasting  
friendly economic and political ties. 

◢✥◣  
 **ℕ𝕆𝔹𝕃𝔼𝕊  
** ◥✥◤ **  
**

**1) Duke**

The duke has the highest rank in nobility and lives in a fortress.   
The wife of the duke is called the "duchess".  
He is the ruler of a city or province and is the direct superior of the count. 

The duke/duchess is referred to as "Your Grace, His/Her Grace, Duke/Duchess". 

The eldest child of the duke shall be given the title **_marquess_** (son) and **_marchioness_** (daughter).  
The marquess is addressed as "Lord", while the marchioness is "Lady". 

**2) Count**

The count is a companion of a duke or works for the king. He lives in a mansion.  
The wife of the count is called the "countess".  
He manages a portion of land assigned by the duke to him (if any). 

The child of the count shall be addressed as "Sir" (son) and "Miss" (daughter). 

**3) Baron**

He is responsible first to this king and second to the people who lived in his manor.  
He may be required by the king to serve in the military or engage in various other activities. 

The wife of the baron is called "baroness". The baron and baroness are referred to as "Lord" and "Lady" respectively. 

He sends a percentage of his manor's crops to the king.  
Hence, he has to make sure that all of the serfs on his estate was protected  
in order to ensure that a plentiful crop was produced. 

The baron sometimes served as judges in a court of crime or passed out sentences in court.  
He can earn a higher title, more land, or prosperous marriages for his children and other family members. 

**4) Knights**

The knights are non-hereditary nobles as they are inducted by the king/queen.  
They served as vassals and protected the lords in the army.  
They assist the lord in court and watch over their lord's manor, keeping an eye on its day-to-day activities. 

◢✥◣  
 **ℙ𝔼𝔸𝕊𝔸ℕ𝕋𝕊  
** ◥✥◤ **  
**

**1) Freemen**

The freemen are poor farmers who have control of small portions of land.  
They made just enough money to live on. They sell their crops or trade them.  
The wives did stay-at-home trades such as brewing ale. 

**2) Serf**

A serf has no political power and is not allowed to have control over a property.  
They live on the property of a noble vassal in exchange for working the land. 

‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ♡ °̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ °̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥ ♡ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊

𝐀𝐅𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐑𝐄𝐁𝐄𝐋 𝐖𝐀𝐑, the End Kingdom slowly restored to its former peace. The physically wounded were treated by the adept healers of Gloucester City, and structures were repaired by the skilled architects and carpenters of Kent Province. The lives that have been lost could not be brought back from the dead, so all that could be done were to properly bury them and mourn for them.

Although a year has passed, there are still a lot of things to resolve in order to regain the trade and resources of the kingdom. Many formidable soldiers and magic users were killed in the previous battle, making it difficult to defend the kingdom if another war was to come. Nevertheless, the villagers, the townspeople, and the city folks were in jubilant spirits on this very day.

That is because, today, their queen would be having her wedding as well as her coronation.

Inside the ceremony hall of the castle, Queen Aguri of the Yukimura Royal Family stood side-by-side the Head of the Royal Knights, Lord Koro. Before the war, he was known as the Grim Reaper, but after stopping the Mad Wizard, he was inducted by the queen to become a baron and to lead the royal knights.

With things going back to normal, the queen and Lord Koro have decided to finally get married. The people took the news well despite Lord Koro's past as a merciless and spine-chilling assassin since he did a lot of good for the kingdom ever since the Rebel War. Not to mention, his love for the queen that was so apparent and endearing has caused his rivals and admirers to admit defeat later on.

Queen Aguri looked captivating in a white long gown with a silk cape touching the floor. Patterns ran across her waist and her sleeves. A blue jewel glistened on top of her bare collarbone, while her head was adorned with a flower crown.

Meanwhile, the groom was clad in his best tunic tied with a high-quality leather belt and hose leggings with leather boots. Draped across his shoulders was a cape made out of a fine material albeit without fur that nobles – especially a king-to-be – should be wearing. But for him, having a fur on his clothing was too extravagant for his liking, and he felt that he would look too pompous with it.

Whilst every noble and royal guard eyed the couple in front, Lord Koro held both of Queen Aguri's hands as he stared at her lovely face tenderly. A warm smile formed on his mouth and tears started welling up in his eyes, feeling disbelief that a sinful man like him was capable of experiencing sheer happiness as this and that he would even be given this chance to marry the woman whom he loved with his life.

For months he had questioned himself what he did to deserve all of this. He knew too well that trying to do good after all this time would not make up for his sins, but it would at least allow him to repent for them, which he has chosen to do for his whole life after meeting her.

That was why he had stopped on the Rebel War. Falling in love has made him a lot of things, but not to continue to become a killer. That he perfectly knew.

"Now you may seal this union with a kiss," the officiant proclaimed.

Lord Koro held the bride's arms then her shoulders as he leaned down to her. Feeling her breath brush against his chin, he tilted closer and closed his eyes with one hand climbing up to her face. Sparks flew when his lips met with hers, and another smile fought to break on his face.

After fluttering her lashes open, Queen Aguri gave him a gleeful grin. "You make my life better, Koro," she said.

He rested his forehead on her and replied, "And you complete me."

* * *

The coronation for both king and queen of the kingdom was held after the wedding. The crowning of the kingdom's new queen was postponed till today for there were a lot of reverberations from the battle that needed to be mended first.

The ceremony consisted of Queen Aguri and Lord Koro sauntering their way on the red carpet along the middle before climbing up a few steps to the platform. The royal servants were waiting there with one knee on the floor, each holding up a golden crown placed on a velvet cushion. Both king and queen took their crowns and wore them on their heads, while the officiant professed words of declaration and affirmation of the new throne.

Their audience broke into a round of applause and started to cheer for the new king and queen. In turn, the couple waved at their people with beams on their faces.

Following that, they went to the events hall for the celebration ball. All nobles and close friends were invited who enjoyed the grandiose food prepared on the long table as well as danced to the joyous music played by a band.

The newly-wed couple was spectating their guests from their seats when they were approached by Duke Isao of the Akabane Family and Duke Akio of the Isogai Family. Duke Isao was the vice-chief commander of the whole army, while Lord Akio was the general of the South Army and a baron in Sussex City.

Both of them did a bow, one knee on the ground, before Duke Isao rose from the floor and spoke up first. "This is a glorious party, Your Majesties. I would like to congratulate you for your wedding and your coronation," he said.

"Likewise," Lord Akio seconded. "I wish the two of you good health and eternal happiness in your marriage."

"Oh, you gentlemen make me flatter. Thank you," said Queen Aguri.

The now King Koro stood up and walked over with hands on his hips. "There is no need to be so formal, you two. My status as the king is merely an aftereffect of my marriage. Our friendship shall not change regardless," he told the two men.

Upon hearing the king's words, the noblemen loosened their stiff postures and, then, put on boyish smiles. "If we were not in front of these people, I would have tackled you already," Duke Akio said.

King Koro chuckled. "You would be welcome to anytime."

Beside him, the queen asked, "Isogai, I heard that your wife fell terribly ill recently. Has she been feeling well now?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. Her fever has gone down, but according to Duke Satou, her condition has worsened that the attacks will become more frequent. All that he could do was to give my wife medicine to lessen the symptoms."

Worry etched across the king and queen's features particularly Queen Aguri, who covered her mouth with a soft gasp. "I'm so sorry to hear that," she said. "I promise that we will do everything in our power to find the cure."

"I truly appreciate it, Your Majesty, but this is supposed to be a festive day. I suggest we do not discuss this further and dampen our mood."

"Akio is right. We can have this talk after the party," said the king when he caught sight of two young kids – Sir Yuuma of the Isogai Family and Lady Megu of the Kataoka Family.

"Akio, I heard that your son has already begun his training in the army," King Koro told the baron.

"That is right. My son, along with the Kataoka heiress and the Maehara heir, entered the army last month."

Duke Isao crossed his arms with one eyebrow up as he asked, "Did Yuuma inherit your lightning magic?"

Lord Akio exhibited a proud face. "He surely did. He even learned how to use it quicker than any other children," he answered.

With a smile, Duke Isao recalled that the same thing also occurred to his own son. "Such is enough to make a father proud."

KING KORO: Isao, I was told that your son started to use his magic when he was still only a year old.

QUEEN AGURI: Is that true? At such an early age!

DUKE ISAO: Yes, Your Majesties. Even I was dumbfounded to suddenly see him igniting fire in his crib as if it was nothing.

LORD AKIO: That is impressive. Yuuma first materialized his power not until he was six.

KING KORO: I could not wait to see these kids flourish someday. I'm sure they will grow up like their parents.

DUKE ISAO: We thank you for your compliment, Your Majesty.

QUEEN AGURI: I want to see the children up close. Isogai's son, Kataoka's daughter, and Maehara's son. Why don't we have them over here?

* * *

Despite having just reached their seventh year, both Sir Yuuma and Lady Megu immediately became the center of the crowd, mingling nonstop with adults and children of similar age alike. Besides the fact that they were successors of distinguished noble families, their beauty and charismatic personality have made it difficult for almost everyone to not draw close to these two fledglings.

Sir Yuuma was Lord Akio's son from Sussex City with dark brown hair and pale gold eyes. As for Lady Megu of the Kataoka Family, her parents were the duke and duchess of the same region. She has light brown hair that reached her shoulders with straight bangs, and eyes of color as the lemon fruit.

Having enough of socializing, Sir Yuuma excused themselves and ushered Lady Megu away from the circle. "May I impose upon you a dance with me?" he asked her.

"It is a pleasure," she replied.

He, then, offered his hand, which she accepted before making their way to the dance floor. Gracefully they waltzed amidst the dancing pairs, attracting attention once again. The way they moved made it look like they were already grown-ups. As nobles, it was essential to learn a set of skills, which included ballroom dance.

Then they disappeared to the side of the room. From there, they watched Sir Hiroto of the Maehara Family dancing with a girl of another noble lineage.

Even before their training in the South Army, Lady Megu, Sir Yuuma, and Sir Hiroto were already good friends. Sir Yuuma first met Sir Hiroto before he was introduced to Lady Megu by their parents. They would spend their time together playing around in the forest or in each other's houses.

"How many does that make?" asked Lady Megu.

With a helpless sigh, Sir Yuuma replied, "Seven, I think."

Both of them have disdain on their faces as they wondered if a day would come when their friend would change his frivolous habit of approaching every girl that he sees – except for Lady Megu. With how he was at the present, that would not happen anytime soon.

Then they saw Sir Hiroto – seemingly dashing with wavy mid-short, orange-brown hair – parting from his dancing partner with a courtesy bow before moving on to a different girl, enticing her with his charms and sweet shallow words.

"Oh. Now that makes eight of them," said Lady Megu.

A knight in a metal armor appeared before them, dipping his head down as he said, "Sir Yuuma of the Isogai Family and Lady Megu of the Kataoka Family, the king and queen awaits your presence."

The two children exchanged a confused glance. This would be their first time encountering the king and the queen. For what reason they are called? Did they do something to offend their majesties?

Assuming that was the case, they followed the knight to where the king and queen were with hearts hammering inside their chests until they saw Lord Akio and Duke Isao smiling at them.

Relief washed over their faces as Sir Yuuma lowered his knee, while Lady Megu did a curtsy. "Your Majesties," they chorused.

"My, what adorable children," Queen Aguri chirped. "I wish that you could meet my sister. I'm sure that you will get along with her."

"Well, she is still too young to attend a party. In fact, it is her bedtime at this hour," said King Koro.

Meanwhile, the knight escorting Sir Hiroto arrived. The son of the count from Sussex City bowed before them, raising his orange-brown gaze towards the queen. "You look mesmerizing as always, Your Majesty."

Queen Aguri giggled. "This one is such a charmer. Like his father," she pointed before glancing at her beloved husband, who was throwing an icy glare at the young boy displaying a smug smile.

 _I wonder what our own child will be like,_ she thought afterward.

* * *

When the ball had ended, the whole castle fell dark and silent. The guests rode in their carriages back to their homes as the king and queen went to the chambers. The servants remained awake to clean up the kitchen and the halls of the castle.

While everyone was tucked in their covers except for the servants and the watch guards, a hooded figure glided across the wall barricading the castle when a knight soldier by the gate blocked her with his arm.

"You are not allowed to enter through here, miss," he told her in an intimidating tone, his other hand clasped around the hilt of his sword.

The woman's lips curved into a smirk. "Wow, how uptight." Her hands gripped the sides of her hood, about to pull it down when a statuesque, muscular man with spiky black hair tapped the knight's shoulder.

"She is with me."

The soldier saluted at Sir Tadaomi Karasuma, the second-in-command of the royal knights, before he stepped aside to let the mysterious woman pass the gate.

"Follow me," Sir Tadaomi ordered her with a stern look. Then he continued into the dim tunnel lit with torches, while she followed behind.

"You were about to use your magic against the soldier earlier," said Sir Tadaomi.

The woman chuckled. "Worry not. I do not plan on harming anyone in this castle. I only wanted him to let me in," she explained in a tone laced with mischievousness.

"There are safe other ways to do that."

The corners of her mouth tugged up, and the woman removed her hood unveiling light blonde waves and large light blue eyes. Underneath the moonlight, her fair skin glistened, accentuating her goddess-like beauty.

"You are right," she stated as she slipped by and paused in front of him. Her alluring eyes, filled with venom and mystique, narrowed. "But where is the fun in that?"

Sir Tadaomi returned her smirk. "No matter how hard you try, I will not fall for your temptation," he said before resuming his walk to their destination.

No sooner than that, he added, "Especially not to a veteran mercenary assassin like you."

Her face formed a pout, frustration building up at the fact that her hypnosis magic did not work on a man for the first time in her whole life. Even so, she admitted that for her magic to take effect the victim should be lured in by her art of seduction. However, his indifference to her advances was what made it so aggravating for her.

At some point, she has begun to think that this man, also known for his extraordinary combat prowess and magic with unlimited stamina, was perhaps not a human being.

After taking the path on the far side of the castle, they arrived at the overlooking cliff behind the castle. There at the top King Koro stood facing the ocean with a solemn expression, his hands locked in his back.

"You better act accordingly," Sir Tadaomi reminded scornfully.

The female assassin let out a scoff, taken aback at his poor judgment of her character. "I may not be a noble, but I still know proper manners," she retorted through gritted teeth.

With a huff, she went in closer to the king and performed a curtsy. "Your Majesty," she greeted.

His cape earlier now gone, the king cocked his head at her with that enigmatic smile. "I was starting to think that you are not coming," he said.

"My apologies. The security here is so tight that I have to take the long way in."

"Hearing that brings me comfort."

The look on the assassin's face hardened as she said, "I would not dare say the same could be said about your kingdom."

The smile disappeared from his face. It was now time to go on about their business for meeting here in the middle of the night without prying eyes and ears from anyone else other than them three.

"I have found the one leading the recruitment of rebels. His name was Lord Gorou of the Himura Family from Cambridge City. His primary targets are those who are impoverished or who are living in the slums," she continued.

King Koro turned his whole body around with a deadly scowl that would make anyone buckle down on their knees. It almost did to the assassin and Sir Tadaomi. "You know what to do, Irina," he said when his eyes glanced at his second-in-command. "Tadaomi, you work with her and provide her needs for this assignment."

"As you say, Your Majesty," Sir Tadaomi answered with a bow.

The assassin likewise did a curtsy as she stated, "Consider the job done."

"Very well." King Koro has his back turned on them once again when he disappeared into thin air, leaving nothing but an empty space and a reminder for the two that their new king was not one to be messed with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Noble children that come from a family with army combat lineage are made to join the army when they become seven years old, whether they have magic or not.
> 
> 2\. All male nobles must learn how to wield a sword. Female nobles are taught how to fight depending on their choice. Some women want to fight with a sword and the others with other melee weapons.
> 
> 3\. Anyone who has an abled body with combat magic can volunteer themselves to join the army.


	5. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐈𝐈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, I'll put the character profiles at the beginning of the chapter and the story notes in the chapter notes at the end. 
> 
> I'm sorry for the wait. Here's the second chapter. Enjoy!

‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ♡ °̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ °̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥ ♡ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊

╔══════════════╗  
 **𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝙿𝚛𝚘𝚏𝚒𝚕𝚎  
** ╚══════════════╝

**【Ｋｉｎｇ Ｋｏｒｏ】**

****(Age: 27)

_Previously a known assassin called the Grim Reaper, he became the Head of the Royal Knights after the Rebel War. Then on the day married the queen of the kingdom, he was crowned the new king._

** Magic Abilities: **

  1. Teleportation – can move oneself from one place to another without traveling through space. He can also move other people and objects by physically touching them.
  2. Enhanced Smelling Sense
  3. Negation – can prevent the powers of others to activate when the user wants to use them.
  4. Hologram - can create holographic images.
  5. Energy Blast and Manipulation – can shoot a powerful wave of kinetic energy, a wave of pure energy. He can also manipulate or change the wave energy into his own will.



** Other Skills: **

  1. Assassination
  2. Swordsmanship
  3. Melee Combat
  4. Hand-to-hand Combat



✦✧✦✧

**【Ｑｕｅｅｎ Ａｇｕｒｉ Ｙｕｋｉｍｕｒａ】**

(Age: 24)

_She is the descendant of the Yukimura Royal Family. She became the queen of the kingdom after the Rebel War._

**Magic Abilities:**  
Wind Manipulation – can control and manipulate the wind

** Other Skills: **

  1. Archery
  2. Melee Combat



✦✧✦✧

**【Ｔａｄａｏｍｉ Ｋａｒａｓｕｍａ】**

(Age: 20)

_The most talented and strongest in the Royal Knights. After King Koro's coronation, he was inducted to be the next Head of the Royal Knights._

** Magic Abilities: **

  1. Enhanced Intuition – can anticipate or sense danger before it occurs
  2. Enhanced Hearing Sense – has extremely advanced senses of hearing
  3. Enhanced Strength
  4. High Resistance – can survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm
  5. Pressurization – can induce high pressure on someone's skull



** Other Skills: **

  1. Marksmanship
  2. Swordsmanship
  3. Melee Combat
  4. Hand-to-hand Combat



‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ♡ °̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ °̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥ ♡ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊

𝘛𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳...

𝐎𝐍 𝐓𝐇𝐈𝐒 𝐒𝐔𝐍𝐍𝐘 𝐃𝐀𝐘, right outside the Okano Mansion, many guests were scattered across the yard arranged with tables and chairs. There were a buffet set and a music band as well. Everyone looked blissful, sharing smiles and laughs, except for one particular girl – the birthday celebrant. 

On her seventh birthday, Miss Hinata of the Okano Family wore a serious face while clad in a pretty blue dress with flowery embroidery. Her parents had already insisted on her to smile to no avail. Such was her stubbornness, which her older brother laughed it off. He placated their parents' temper by assuring them that his sister's fierceness was in itself a charm.

Across Miss Hinata were the children of the three noble families in the city who have recently become third-rank soldiers in the South Army. One of them, Sir Hiroto, has had his eyes on her with brown hair reaching her shoulders, a french braid around her head. She has eyes pink as the calla lilies and a petite figure.

"What a cute girl. I like the look in her eyes," he remarked as he put his hands on his hips with an impressed shrug.

His companions fixed a judging look at him. "We suggest that you don't do anything rash," Sir Isogai said.

"Don't worry. I won't." Sir Hiroto winked before he proceeded to where Miss Hinata stood.

"I think that we should come with him," Lady Megu told Sir Isogai, who agreed at the idea. Although every girl fell for his friend's advances every time, one look at the heiress of the Okano Family and he knew that the same would not apply to her.

When Sir Hiroto had arrived, he did a low bow before Miss Hinata. Lady Megu and Sir Isogai were at a distance keeping watch.

"You look beautiful, Miss Okano," Sir Hiroto proclaimed with a fetching smile on his face.

The girl was not moved at all. She merely stared at him as if he was merely a speck of dust. However, Sir Hiroto was not discouraged by this.

Taking a step closer, he said, "And birthday greetings to you. Do you fancy a dance with me?"

Miss Hinata coldly glanced at his outstretched hand. "I don't dance, and save me the flattery. I will not be swayed by your shallow words," she spat.

After she had turned her back on him, Sir Hiroto clasped her shoulder in a panic, calling out to her to wait. Then he felt his arm twisting to his back and his knees buckling to the ground, followed by stares and gasps from the guests.

While the count of the Okano Family looked proud at his daughter's wild stunt, his wife clenched her fists with fury with their eldest son laughing uncontrollably.

"That's my girl!" the father exclaimed before his head was smacked by the countess.

"Don't praise her!" she scolded.

"That's hilarious. My sister –" the older brother wheezed "– just did that to the count's son!"

Behind Sir Hiroto, Miss Hinata gripped his wrist with a glower. "Don't touch me," she said through gritted teeth. Without adieu, she released him and left as she had intended.

Lady Megu and Sir Yuuma hurriedly went to their stunned friend.

"Are you okay?" asked Sir Yuuma as he offered his hand.

Sir Hiroto's mouth curved up, his expression filled with amusement, as he accepted his friend's hand. He, then, stood up and turned over his shoulder to gaze at the mansion where she had disappeared into.

"That was the first time that a girl reacted to me that aggressively," he said in exhilaration.

* * *

Two horses galloped along the dirt path to Lancester Fortress, where the duke of the Akabane Family who was also the vice-chief commander of the army resided with his family. One horse was ridden by Sir Tadaomi, wearing a cloak over his normal clothing with the hood concealing his face. As protection, he wore a chest plate and arm and shin guards made out of leather.

On the other horse was King Koro, who was dressed similarly as his companion. It was to keep their identities hidden amidst the darkness of the night.

Sensing the awaiting danger, Sir Tadaomi pulled the reins to a stop and closed his eyes. King Koro likewise halted as he scanned the area.

Sir Tadaomi spun towards the king and yelled, "Look out, Your Majesty!"

In an instant, an arrow flew in the king's direction. If it were not for the forewarning, he would not have been able to dodge it by teleporting away from his horse.

"These ones are not amateurs," Sir Tadaomi told King Koro, who was standing on a tree branch. "They were able to hide their presence very well. Had it not been for my intuition, I would not have sensed the incoming arrow."

Then more arrows came hurling at them. Sir Tadaomi rushed towards the trees and passed by the king, who leaped off and teleported behind him on the horse. They rode further into the forest as their attackers pursued after them.

"Is this how you greet the king?" King Koro shouted over his shoulder.

"This is no time for jokes, Your Majesty."

"Why not?"

With a smile, King Koro disappeared from the back and, then, emerged above one of their pursuers on a horse. He stabbed the rider with his dagger from behind and pushed the body off as he took over the reins. He maneuvered towards another enemy and activated his Negation Magic. He shot an energy blast at the enemy including the other two next to him.

Meanwhile, two enemies caught up side-by-side Sir Tadaomi. As they neared him, he broke into a halt, which caused the two enemy riders to collide against each other. After that, he dodged three balls of lightning that whizzed in his way.

He looked to the right and saw an enemy holding a lightning ball in each of his hands with a sneer on his face. He unsheathed his sword, then, veered the horse to the enemy as he straightened the sword to the side.

Jumping off the saddle, Sir Tadaomi raised the sword over his head, while letting out a roar. The enemy threw the lightning balls with one landing a hit. Much to the enemy's dismay, Sir Tadaomi seemed unfazed at the attack. In fact, he had felt only a jolt due to his high resistance.

He landed on his knee to the ground as, behind him, blood splattered from the enemy. He rose on his feet, flicked the blood off his sword, and stabbed it on the ground in front of him, his hands over the other on the pommel.

Closing his eyes once again, he counted the remaining enemies with his keen sense of hearing. Three were coming his way and five were being subdued by the king. There were seven more on the way, but he knew that there was an extra one that could conceal himself.

He yanked his sword off the soil and, then, braced himself for the approaching enemies.

After defeating all of their attackers, Sir Tadaomi changed out of his burnt clothes from the lightning attack earlier before they resumed their journey. Fortunately, he had packed another set of clothes as a precaution. King Koro, having his cloak destroyed, used the one that belonged to Sir Tadaomi, who was able to hide it inside his horse's pouch during the attack.

"If they knew that we are traveling to Lancester Fortress, it means that..." Sir Tadaomi began to ponder after they had passed the gate.

"Yes, there is a traitor among them," King Koro interrupted.

The Head of the Royal Knights glanced at him. "Only the generals and the guards knew about the meeting tonight. But the guards do not know the agenda of our meeting, how important it is, so that leaves the leaders of our army."

The king nodded with a hint of disappointment on his face. "We tell them about the ambush, but we must not let them know of our suspicions. It would be better for them to speculate for themselves rather than cause friction amongst us," he said.

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

A guard came to escort them to the Assembly Hall. They walked on the dimly lit corridors with no one else in sight. At least that was what they all thought until...

"Is it true that you can stop someone else from using their magic?"

The voice sounded like it belonged to a child. The three men turned to where it came from and were startled to see a pair of golden orbs with a mop of red hair smirking at them with a book tucked beneath his arm.

"My lord, you should be in your bed," the guard said.

The boy simply ignored him, averting his gaze to King Koro. "Do you really have a Negation Magic?" he asked once again.

Since this would be their first interaction with the marquees of the Akabane Family, it was unexpected of him to approach them suddenly like this. They would usually see him from the distance, not bothering to greet them even upon his father's insistence. He would be found reading, climbing a tree, eating a dessert, or being scolded.

The king smiled and answered, "Yes, I do."

"How does that work exactly? Do you have to look at them or do you point with your finger?"

"That is not how you address the king, Lord Akabane," Sir Tadaomi could not help but reprimand. "Have some manners."

Lord Karma of the Akabane Family tilted his chin up. "But I know for a fact that the king could not care less about such trifle like a courtesy." He turned to King Koro. "Am I right, _Your Majesty_?" 

The king lowered one knee to the boy's eye-level. "You may be correct but being courteous and showing proper manners is a custom that the people of my kingdom abide. As king, I respect that custom and will uphold it forever," he said.

The red-headed boy looked confused. King Koro let out a chuckle and stood up. "You will understand what I mean someday."

"You haven't answered my question yet," said Lord Karma with a poker face.

Thus, something snapped inside the king. After going through all the trouble, the boy merely dismissed his moving words as if it did not leave at least a bit of impression on him, and went back to his previous question instead.

They moved on to their purpose of being here after the marquees had left to go to sleep. Pausing in front of two large doors, the soldier gave it a push, and inside the room were the vice-chief commander, the four generals, and the chief healer.

Each and every one bowed at the king before surrounding the round table at the center. King Koro positioned himself in the middle at the front with Sir Tadaomi on his right.

"Count Chiba is not coming?" asked Lord Akio of the Isogai Family.

"I'm afraid not," the king replied. "He is staying in the castle accompanying my wife."

"That is a shame," Duke Daichi of the Nakamura Family stated. He was the general of the North Army, living in the Edinburgh Capital.

"Shame? Just say that you want to mess with him," Count Jun of the Hayami Family, the general of the East Army, interjected with his arms crossed and an eyebrow up.

"You should be grateful at me for pressing his buttons, you know, since you are rivals."

While their conversation continued, Duke Isao turned to King Koro and asked him, "For what reason did you summon us here, Your Majesty?"

Everyone averted their attention to the king at once, all sharing the same inquiry. The king's gaze sharpened as his hands were placed on the table.

"The Wise Tree has announced an oracle this morning –" he swallowed "– that the Mad Wizard shall make his return by the end of the year. This time, he will have a bigger and stronger army of magic users and monsters."

* * *

The next day, Miss Hinata of the Okano Family began her training in the South Army. She was assigned in the 2nd Platoon where Sir Hiroto was in. At first, the men were enthused at the idea of having a petite, cute girl in the platoon but the feeling soon died when they had discovered her ferocious strength and temper despite her young age.

Several days after she was first introduced, both male and female soldiers of the platoon completely stopped approaching her – all except for Sir Hiroto. His insistence in wooing the steel-hearted girl has received praises and pity from his fellow soldiers.

One day, Sir Hiroto had just finished his sparring training when he saw Miss Hinata practicing her hand-to-hand combat all by herself. He walked over towards her.

"Want to spar with me?" he offered, showing his smug grin.

She eyed him surreptitiously before she continued her practice. Feeling challenged at her snobby attitude, he stepped in front of her and blocked her swing.

"What –" She recovered from her shock and, then, threw another attack with a back kick.

He received the blow with his arms, its power and force almost caused him to topple. His grin widened as he did a left cross, which she evaded flawlessly.

They went on for more than ten minutes with Miss Hinata landing a roundhouse kick on his face and Sir Hiroto managing to hit her with a hook. Their match ended when he spun his foot to her shin, making her fall to the ground. Then he grabbed her arms and pinned her down with his weight.

"I can do this all day," he jaunted.

Miss Hinata's jaw tightened as she glared at him. Seconds later, her eyebrows relaxed although her face was still unsmiling. "Alright, you win," she said.

Hearing that has made him feel triumphant. He removed himself off her and helped her up.

"You fight well."

After dusting off her leggings, she looked at him with a surprised expression. She tried to fight her blush and said, "You too."

He gave her a grin before turning his back on her. "Alright. Take care, Okano," he said with a wave, glancing over his shoulder.

She simply crossed her arms and turned away. To receive a compliment on her fighting skill was a first for her.

She hoped that would not be the last.

She went to the horse stable afterward. There she chanced upon Lady Megu getting up on her horse. They were already well acquainted with each other from the recent party but they had not had the chance to interact with each other in the training camp until now.

With a dip of her head, Miss Hinata greeted the duchess' daughter just as her horse was delivered by the caretaker.

Lady Megu of the 1st Platoon returned the greeting and, then, said, "I shall wait for you since our houses are on the same path."

Hence, they rode side-by-side at a steady pace out of the camp. They discussed their progress in training and their complaints. Upon passing by the houses and shops, their conversation moved to the famous pastries in the city whilst the residents conveyed their greetings at the noble pair.

"I don't want to be rude but –" the brown-haired said suddenly "– how come you are friends with Count Maehara's son despite him liking every girl? Don't you get annoyed?"

The lady's mouth curved up. "I do get annoyed to the point that I would scold him to no end. Still, he is a good friend of mine so I put up with his unacceptable manners."

Miss Hinata faced forward as she mulled over the answer. "He is indeed not bad," she said, more so to persuade herself.

Lady Megu smiled further. "Why are you curious about him all of a sudden? Did something happen today?" she asked.

It was like the Okano heiress was caught red-handed. She tilted her head down, her lips quivering. "N-Not really. It is just that we sparred earlier and he praised me. Usually, boys would be intimated if they get beaten by me," she said.

"Ah. That is indeed his special trait – he does not look down on others." Then Lady Megu's eyes narrowed. "And do not mind those foolish boys. They only could not take it that a girl younger their age can show them what is what."

Miss Hinata broke into a laugh. Since Lady Megu was known for her great swordsmanship, which was seldom in a woman, she knew that the marchioness was sharing the same experience when it came to men.

Hearing the joy from her newfound friend has made Lady Megu pleased. "If you want, we can go together to the city and enjoy that pastry we talked about."

"I will be delighted to!" the brown hair exclaimed, her eyes shining.

"That is settled then."

When Miss Hinata went to the training camp in the morning, every single pair of eyes was droned on her. She brushed them off as she went by.

Then Sir Hiroto appeared with a thrilled expression. "Good morning, Okano –" he was cut short as the look on his face changed.

"W-What is it?" This time, Miss Hinata's heart hammered against her chest. Maybe he did not like it or maybe he found her unflattering from now on.

He regained his composure and said, "It fits you."

"You don't have to lie to flatter me –"

Sir Hiroto was already standing close to her when he patted her hair that was once below her shoulders. Now it barely reached her neck.

Due to the events yesterday, she decided to follow through with her initial plan of cutting her hair short. With that, she could move around more freely but she had been afraid that it might look displeasing to others if she did. And now, after her encounters with Sir Hiroto and Lady Megu, she was not afraid anymore.

"I'm serious. You look pretty," he stated.

This made Miss Hinata, a fierce and outspoken little girl, tight-lipped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Nobles and royals throw a ball for several reasons: the seventh birthday of their children, the coming-of-age (15 years) of their children, engagement, and marriage.  
> 2\. The abode of the nobles depends on their social rank. Duke Families live in a fortress, which looks like a castle but smaller. Count Families live in a mansion, a house with fifteen to twenty rooms. As for Baron Families, their house is a manor with at least ten rooms.


	6. ON HIATUS

I'm sorry to tell you that I'll be putting this story on hold. 

I know that you guys want to see what will happen next in the Eng Kingdom. 

It's a shame since I've also put a lot of effort into making this world. 

It's sad to say that I will delay writing this story for I'm going to finish

 **Forever With You** first. It will be too much work for me if I try to

write these two stories at the same time. 

But I assure you that I'll be coming back and finish **The Tales of End Kingdom**. 

I already have a recorded plotline for this, so it won't be much of a problem

for me when I get back to this story. 

I hope that you will still be here to read the story when I return. 

Thank you in advance for your patience and understanding. 

Till then! 

_\- Lindy Gale_


End file.
